Daughter of the Famous Phantom Thief-Duelist Kingdom!
by Hisoka Hikari
Summary: Hi, I'm Danica Mousy and I'm a 16-year-old High School girl, but I'm far from normal. In case my last name didn't clue you in then let me. My Father is the Famous Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, himself and my Mother is an Angel and I'm talking about Angel's from Heaven. So yeah, I'm far from normal alright. Well, feel free to read about my life in YGO. Ja Ne.
1. 1: Heart of the Cards!

_**Chapter 1: Heart of the Cards!**_

_**Hisoka Hikari: Hello, Everyone. Now I thought I let you all know that if you get confused about how Danica parents meet and all that then please read and tell me what you think of 'A Love That Will Last Through Time'. Now for the Disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! _**c**__**ause if we did then **_**__**Téa would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all. I also don't own DNAngel though if I did then Dark wouldn't be sealed in the Black Wings with Krad. And I do not own anything Digimon related like the Legendary Warriors. I do however own Danica Mousy while a good friend of mine known as** __**_Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru, Tenshi, and Tsuki._**_

_**_Hisoka Hikari: So enjoy the story. And plus Read and Review! Bye-bye!_**_

…My Line...

Long ago when the pyramids where still young: Ancient Kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory, but from these Shadow Games erupted a war that threaten to destroy the world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the Dark magic away imprisoning it for all eternity within the mystical Millennium Items. But, even eternity doesn't last forever cause now 5000 years later a boy named Yugi unlocks the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energy for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games just as the brave Pharaoh did 5000 years ago.

…My Line...

_**Danica Mousy stood in a bared room while holding a box in her arms while she had a black backpack over her shoulder. Letting her deep violet eyes roam around the room with a hint of sadness before she turned towards the door.**_

"_**Danica!" a male voice called up. "It's time to leave."**_

_**With a sigh, Danica walked out of the room and then down a flight of stairs where a red haired man stood next, too.**_

"_**Let's get going then Uncle Daisuke," Danica said with a forced smile.**_

_**Letting out a laugh, Daisuke Niwa took the box from the young girls arms and led the way out of the door. Once outside, an auburn haired woman stood next to a black car with a red haired 17-year-old boy.**_

"_**Is that the last of everything?" the woman asked.**_

"_**Hai, Riku-chan," the red haired man answered with a smile before looking over at the other male. "Did you make sure that you have everything, Daiki?" **_

_**"Hai Otou-san (Yes Father/Dad)," Daiki Niwa answered with a nod.**_

_**Riku Niwa nee Harada looked over at Danica who looked so much like a female Dark Mousy.**_

_**'I under if Dark is watching over her from where ever he is,' she thought trying to keep any bad thoughts of the Phantom Thief from her mind.**_

"_**Well, we should get going," Daisuke spoke up from the other side of the car having put the last box in the trunk when Riku was lost in thought.**_

"_**Right," Riku agreed before they all got in and drove away.**_

_**'I hope moving away is a good idea,' Daiki thought as he spared a look for the girl next to him. 'Cause if the Phantom Thief Dark comes looking for us then he won't find us here any more.'**_

…My Line...

Danica Mousy or as her friends call her Dani is a young 16 years of age Japanese girl who had to move from Azumano, Japan to Domino, Japan with the Niwas. Danica was thought of as beautiful from the boys and some girls that attend Domino High School. Her waist-length messy deep violet hair was an eye catcher for some people, but she some times pull it into a ponytail. The young Japanese had a porcelain skin that most people thought shined a bit like the moon in slightly dark room. Danica was every boys dream come true with her hourglass figure that she hated with a passion cause the boys would all ways stare at her chest instead of in her eyes.

The young Japanese isn't what most people would think a girl is cause she hated anything pink related so she had refused to wear the girls school uniform and instead she was wearing the Domino High boys uniform which is made up of a blue blazer over a white tight button down shirt, blue jeans, indoor white shoes, but she has a golden bracelet with an Egyptian eye in the middle of it on her right wrist while she also wore a single silver Egyptian neckband around her neck.

Danica stood around two people who were playing a card game which made her smile at how good Yugi Mutou was at playing it. Yugi was a young Japanese boy around the same age as Danica. The young boy wore the Domino High School uniform, consisting of blue pants and a blue blazer thrown over a white shirt with a beautiful, golden upside-down pyramid pendant that was hanging around his neck by a smooth rope where it shone mysteriously beneath the light of the room.

Danica smiled as she looked at Yugi from the corner of her chocolate brown eyes. Yugi had the most shocking pair of amethyst eyes that where always shining with care, kindness, and perception. Even though Yugi was still short for his age he still stood out from the rest of his classmates with his unique hairstyle. His hair was black with magenta highlights and his golden yellow bangs framed his face.

Seating across from him was Joey Wheeler another young Japanese boy around the same age as Danica only he was taller out of the three of them. Just like Yugi, Joey wore the same uniform and he had soft, blonde hair with honey like brown eyes. He was the jock of the group as well as the funny and intimidating guy along side a boy named Tristan Taylor.

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi called. "Earth to Joey! Are you in there?" Danica smiled at both boys. "It's your turn."

"Aw, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Tristan asked as he put his friend into a head lock.

"Hey, Tristan," Joey greeted before he held up his hand. "Yugi's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters."

"Drooling Monsters?" Tristan asked confused missing hearing the name.

"DUEL Monsters, you nimrod," Joey answered as he pushed Tristan away who ended up standing next to a girl.

Téa Gardner, another young Japanese girl around the same age as Tristan, Yugi, Joey, and Danica, but she was someone that the other young Japanese girl didn't like much with her preppy attitude and the friendship speeches she gives out almost all the time.

"They've been at it for hours," Téa explained. "Joey is starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert. He's been trying to beat him all day, but can't seem to figure out a way to get around Yugi's cards."

"Ok, Yugi," Joey said as he picked a card. "It's Time to Duel!"

Joey throw down his card while Tristan looked at her before nodding that he understand a bit.

"See, each card has an attack number and a defense number," Téa continued to example while she pointed to the two numbers on the bottom of the card. "First player to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel."

"Pretty good move, huh Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yup," Yugi agreed with a smile. "Pretty good move, but not good enough."

At that Yugi through down a Dragon-Type monster with 1500 attack points.

"WHAT!" Joey asked as he looked closer at the card. "Thanks a lot." Joey was now looking at Yugi with disbelief. "A card that powerful totally wipes me out."

"Man, Joey, you stink at this game," Tristan told him with a smile while Danica walked away.

"You did fine Joey," Yugi told with a smile as well. "I just have better cards. You see, my Grandpa owns a Game Shop and I get all my best cards from him."

"Your own Game Shop?!" Joey yelled/asked. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ok," Yugi agreed. "Maybe I can get my Grandpa to show us this rare card he's got."

Danica now stood next to three girls who where setting by Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Crop who looked up at the four of them.

'_Rare card_?' Kaiba thought. '_Could they have found the card I've been searching for_?'

One of the three girls looked over at Yugi with a slight glare for mentioning it before she turned back to the others. Her name is Yoru Mutou, the younger twin sister of Yugi and like her brother she also had a shocking pair of amethyst eyes, hair that was black with magenta highlights, and her golden yellow bangs framed her face. However, her hair was smooth falling to her mid-back while her brother's hair in the shape of a star with lighting bolt like bangs. The younger Mutou twin was a bit like Danica when it come to the color pink so she was wearing a black blazer that she had fanned out over a white button down tight dress shirt, a black mixed white plaid mini skirt, indoor white shoes, and white knee length socks.

The next two girls where cousins to Seto Kaiba only they where born and raised till 14 in either France or England. Tsukiakari Etoile is a young half Japanese half Francish girl around the age of 16. Unlike Danica and Yoru, she and her cousin were wearing the girls school uniform, but the two of them had the same dislike of pink as the other two. Tenshi Keitaku is a young half Japanese half British girl around the age of 16. The four girls had hit it off when Danica had started her first day of school at Domino High after the move. Danica and Yoru even get on well with Seto Kaiba which is shocking to most people as he likes to be alone alot of the time.

…My Line...

"Grandpa, we're home!" Yugi and Yoru called out as the group walked into the shop.

"And I see you two brought company," Mr Mutou laughed in good nature.

"Grandps, our friends your awesome super rare card?" Yugi asked.

"Rare Card?" Mr Mutou asked in surprise. "My special card?" Mr Mutou put a hand under his chin as if he was thinking of what to do. "Hm."

"Please, please?" Yugi asked as he clapped his hand in front of him.

"Pretty please?" Joey joined in with a bow.

"Haha," Mr Mutou laughed as he looked at them. "You kids are in for a real treat. I don't take this card out for nothing. Ready? Here it is. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands."

Danica and the others all leaned in to get a look out the card to see a dragon with white scales and blue eyes.

"Awesome," Joey breathed.

"Mmm, don't look all that special to me," Tristan stated as he took the card from Mr Mutou to look more closer.

Mr Mutou quickly snatched the card back from Tristan while the others all sweat dropped or glared Tristan.

"This card is priceless," Mr Mutou told him. "There are only for of them in the world."

"Speaking of priceless," Joey spoke up with a smile. "I'm ready to trade."

"Not for this card," Mr Mutou growled as he turned his back to Joey.

"Huh?" Joey asked confused. "Nah, I didn't mean that card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started."

"Do you have any Warriors or Spellcaster cards?" Danica asked as she looked at the card on display.

Just then the bell over the door rung making everyone to look over to see Seto Kaiba and his two cousins standing there.

"Can I help you?" the elderly man behind the counter asked.

"If you can't then it certainly wouldn't surprise me," Seto answered.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked confused.

"Kaiba?"

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run?" Tristan asked. "What's he doing down here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card," Seto answered.

"Hey, you're into Duel Monsters, too?" Joey asked smiling at the small chance of some thing in common. "This is perfect! Maybe we can all duel together sometime." "Me?" Seto asked as he walked further into the shop with Tsuki and Tenshi. "Duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire."

"What?"

"I'm the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monster's Championship," Seto informed them with no interest at all. "Huh, you wouldn't even last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Oooh, I'm shakin'," Joey growled. "Maybe we should settle this with fists instead of cards?"

"Woah, take it easy Joey!" Yugi told the ticked off blonde as he quickly got in front.

"But, Yugi," Joey tried to reason. "Kaiba's asking for it."

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Seto asked while looking around with his eyes before he spotted what he was looking for. "Can it be?" Danica and Yoru moved to stand next to the cousins as Seto pushed Yugi and them out of the way. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon? In a dump like this?" Yoru and Yugi shared a look of concern before looking back. 'It is...the card I've been searching for.'

"Well, enough window shopping," Mr Mutou said as he put the lid on the box that he had out. "Is there anything I can help you with?" The four girls watched as Seto took his brief case and slammed it down on the counter opening it before he turned it around to face the old man.

"Listen to me, old man," Seto said. "Give me, your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these."

The four girls along with Yugi and his friends all looked over Seto's shoulder to see rare Duel Monster's cards in his brief case.

"Ah, nice, but no thanks," Mr Mutou informed surprising everyone there.

"Huh?"

"Fine," Seto sighed. "If you won't trade then maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask."

"I'm sure you can," Mr Mutou agreed. "But, this card is worth more to me then anything you could offer. Not because of it's power, not because of how rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question."

"No," Seto gasped in surprise.

"You'd feel the same even if it was a common card," Yugi spoke up. "Right, Grandpa?"

"Exactly," Mr Mutou answered. "You see, this precious card has bonded with me heart."

"Fine," Seto growled as he slammed the lid of his brief case and turn to leave. "I heard enough of your nonsense!" Seto and his cousins moved to walk out. "Senile old fool."

Danica shook her head before she said goodbye to the Mutou twins, Mr Mutou, and the others. Once outside of the game shop, Danica turned into the detraction of her house before heading towards.

…My Line...

Danica let out a sigh as she went about to get ready for a new school day before she went down to the kitchen where Riku was cooking breakfast. Danica stood on the last step of the stairs looking at the floor before looking around when finding everything normal she stepped onto the floor only to have to jump to the side when the floors gave way from under her. With another sigh, Danica carefully made her way to the kitchen. Riku looked over at her when she came in with a smile.

"I see you got by the pit fall," she said happily.

Danica looked at her with annoyances.

"Why must that always be on when I get up in the morning?" she asked.

Riku laughed as Daisuke came into the kitchen with a white rabbit on his shoulders.

"Because it's to keep you in shape?" Daisuke answered as the rabbit hopped onto Danica's shoulders.

"Kyu." Danica smiled as the little guy before looking at Daisuke.

"Why though?"

Both Daisuke and Riku looked at each other before looking back at the young violet haired girl.

"You'll find out when you turn 17," Riku stated before she went back to cooking.

Danica looked at the two of them with a glare wondering what they were keeping from her.

…My Line...

It was after school and the group of friends where heading towards the Game Shop to get more cards. Danica walked next to Yoru reading an Egyptian Book while listening to the others.

"Man, I hope he has more cool cards," Joey told them.

"Me, too."

"Yeah."

...My Line...

"Hey, Grandpa!" Joey called out as they entered the shop. "I'm back to get more cards! Hey Grandpas!"

"Grandpa, we're home!" Yugi and Yoru called out next.

"Maybe he went out," Téa suggested.

"Maybe," Joey agreed. "But, why would he leave the door unlock?"

Just then the phone in the Game Shop rung and Yugi walked over to it to answer.

"Hello, Game Shop," Yugi greeted.

"_Ah, Yugi, prefect_," Seto's voice rung in his ear.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked in shock.

Yoru walked over to her Brother looking worried.

"_Your Grandfather is over here visiting, but he's not feeling well_," Kaiba told him. "_Why don't you come by my office and pick him up."_

"KAIBA!" Yugi yelled into the phone. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KAIBA!"

The gang then took off for Kaiba Corp. as quickly as they could once Yugi hung up the phone.

...My Line...

The group ran into the building and into the elevator heading up. When they reached on of the higher levels and the doors opened they all saw Mr Mutou laying on the ground making them all gasp.

"Grandpa!" the Mutou twins yelled as they ran over to him.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" Yugi asked as he kneeled down in front of his Grandfather.

"Yugi," Mr Mutou said as he looked at his Grandson. "I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, but I lost."

"Grandpa," Yugi chocked when his Grandfather clasped.

"Hows the old man doing, hmm?" Seto asked as he stood in a door way.

"Kaiba, you sleaze!" Joey yelled as the others all ran forward. "What have you done to him?" "

We have a duel that's all," Seto answered. "With each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But, I guess playing against a champion like myself was to much stimulation for the old fool."

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Téa yelled at him with fury.

"It was fair and looked at the sweet prize I won," Seto told her as he held out Mr Mutou's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Danica and Yoru got a shock when Seto did some thing that was unthinkable and tore the card in half.

"Grandpa's most treasured card," Yugi gasped in shock.

"Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card," Seto agreed. "And this one well never be used against me."

"Seto, what has gotten into you?" Danica asked as she stepped forward. "Why are you being a creep?"

Seto smirked as he looked at her having only seen such fury in her deep violet orbs when some one from her hometown tells her that she'll make a great Phantom Thief or when they make fun of the fact that her Father's missing and her Mother's never around.

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Mr Mutou gasped as he reached out. "My...my treasure."

Mr Mutou groaned in pain making the Mutou twins to look at him.

"Grandpa hold on!" Yugi told him before looking up at Seto. "How could you do such a thing?"

"Yugi, here," Mr Mutou said as he held out a deck of cards. "Take this."

"Huh?" Yug asked as he looked at his Grandfather. "Grandpa?"

"I built this deck," his grandfather told him. "I put my soul in this cards and I taught you everything I know Yugi. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the Heart of the Cards Yugi."

"But, Grandpa, you need help," Yugi told him. "I got to get you to the hospital."

"Sounds like an excuse," Seto said as he walked forward. "You friends can care for your Grandfather while you and I duel. Unless your afraid."

"Take him Yugi," Joey spoke up making the young boy to look back at them.

"Huh?"

"We can take care of your Grandpa while you can take care of creepy Kaiba," Joey informed him. "Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duel is all about."

"For your Grandpa, Yugi," Téa second.

"I don't know," Yugi spoke up.

"Trust me," Joey stated. "Your like the best duelist I ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yugi! I know you can!"

"We all do."

Yugi narrowed his eyes before nodding his head.

"Ok Grandpa," Yugi said as he turned back around to face Mr Mutou. "I'll do it."

Yugi took the deck from his Grandfather.

"I know you well my boy."

"Everyone put your hands together?" Téa asked as she took out a marker. "And I'll mark us with a special sign.

They all gathered around her with their hands together like she asked allowing her to draw a happy face on them.

"What gives Téa?" Joey asked as he and the others all looked the mark on their hands.

"It's a symbol of our friendship," she answered. "So when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone and that we're all right there with him!"

Yugi nodded his head with a smile before he followed Seto the dueling field with Danica and Yoru right behind him while the other three got Yugi's Grandpa out of the building.

...My Line...

"I designed this virtual stadium myself," Seto told Yugi as they prepared to duel. "Pretty impressive, mm?" Yoru and Danica stood in the stands to watch. "I think you agree that it adds a bit more life to the game." This made both Mutou twins and Danica to shiver at how he said life. "We each start with 2000 life points. First player to hit 0 loses." They got into precession. "Are you ready to play runt?"

"Play time is over Kaiba," Yugi answered before his puzzle glowed which caught his Sister's and friend's attention. "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

All three teens got a shock of their lives when Yugi's looks changed and a look alike took his place.

"What the...?" Kaiba started to asked, but stopped.

"Now Kaiba," the look alike said in a deep sounding voice. "Prepare yourself because It's Time to Duel."

Both Yoru and Danica looked at the one they dubbed as the Other Yugi for now with looks akin to confusion and familiarity.

Yugi: 2000

Seto: 2000

"Virtual systems ready," Seto stated as they drew their hands. "Let's began. I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Gaint." Seto placed the card on the board. "Brace yourself, Yugi. You've never dueled like this before."

The two girls let out a gasp as the monster came to life while Yugi looked surprised.

"He brought the monster on the card to life."

"It's my virtual simulator," Seto went to explain. "It creates very life like holograms of every duel monster."

"So this is how you beat my Grandfather," Yugi stated as he choice a card. "Well, now it's my turn. I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress."

It was after the Winged Dragon appeared that the girls where joined by Joey.

"What?" he asked. "Monsters? Real Monsters?"

"Fire Ball attack!" Yugi ordered.

They all watched as the dragon did as it was told to do just as a black haired boy and the two cousins appeared in the stadium.

"Big Brother, are you alright?" he asked just as Seto's life points went down to 1800.

"Alright!" both Joey and Yoru cheered.

"Go Yugi!" Danica joined in.

"Well, played Yugi," Seto stated once he drew. "For a beginner, but how would you deal with?"

Green light appeared on one of the places on the field before a clown appeared with 600 attack points.

"Saggi the Dark Clown?" Yugi asked in confusion. "But, that card barely has any attack strength."

"True," Seto agreed. "Your Winged Dragon has 1400 attack points while my Dark Clown's is only 600, but if I combined it with this card."

"Ah, a magic card," Yugi gasped when Seto placed a card down.

"Exactly," Seto agreed with a smirk as he removed his hand to show a card with a blue latter E surrounded by yellow lighting. "The Negativity Energy Generator. It multiplies my monsters attack points by 300." Danica and Yoru let out a gasp as the clown's attack went up to 1800. "Dark Clown attack with Dark Light!" The clown did as it was told to do and destroyed Yugi's Winged Dragon. "As you can see combining cards can be every effective."

Yugi growled under his breath as his life points went down to 1600.

'_His good,'_ thought Yugi._ 'He knows every aspect of this game.'_ Yugi reached out for the deck._ 'But, my Grandpa put all of his gaming knowledge, his whole heart into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy_.' Yugi pulled a card from the deck. '_This card is useless_.' The picture appeared to be the right leg of some kind of monster with only 200 attack points. '_I can't beat the Dark Clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster in defense. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life points will be safe.'_

Yugi took a monster from his hand and placed it on the field in down defense mode.

"Dark Light Attack!" Seto ordered his monster.

"Hang in there Yugi!" Joey yelled as he slammed his hand on the stone railing when Yugi's defense monster was destroyed.

The three of them of could only watch as Yugi's monsters where destroyed one by one, but both Yoru and Danica where placed that his life points remained untouched while Seto laughed.

"Your not fairing any better then the old man did Yugi," Seto informed him. "Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your Grandfather."

"My Grandpa is a great man and a better duelist then you'll ever be," Yugi countered. "He entrusted me with these cards and I can feel his heart with in this deck. I doubt that you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba!"

"Wha?" Seto asked quietly in confusion.

"But, I believe in my Grandpa's deck," Yugi continued as he drew a new card. "And my faith awards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight!" They all saw that the Knight was wearing blue outlined in red armor while riding on a purple horse when it appeared on the field. "With the destructive of 2300."

The horse riding knight raced forward and slammed his spear into the Dark Clown destroying while also bring Seto's life points down to 1300.

"Way to go Yugi!" Joey cheered while Danica smiled.

"Alright Kaiba, your move," Yugi informed him.

"Ha," Seto laughed. "This well be over sooner then you think." Danica's smile turned into a worried look as Seto draw a new card from his deck. "I call upon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Huh, no way," Yugi breathed in surprise a beautiful dragon with white scales and blue eyes appeared in a flash of green light.

"Impossible," Joey agreed. "We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half!"

"Surprised?" Seto asked. "Did you think that your Grandfather was the only to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Danica eyes widen as she covered her mouth with her hand just as Gaia was destroyed bring Yugi's life points down to 900. "Your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith. You will fall before my superior Monsters, Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers like your pathetic Grandfather." Yoru covered her eyes as Seto's Blue-Eyes started to destroyed Yugi's defense one after the other. "In your entire there isn't a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Seto smirked as he held up another Blue-Eyes. "So what hope do you have against two?" Danica turned her head away when the second Blue-Eyes appeared next to the first. "Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi?"

"I won't give up," Yugi stated as he glared. "Grandpa's counting on me." Yugi draw a new card and looked at it before letting out a gasp. '_A_ _magic card.' _"Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords made out of light rained down on the field and around the two Blue-Eyes. "It stops all monsters on the field for three turns."

"How desperate," Seto scoffed. "What possible good a three turn delay do you?"

'_He's right_,' Yugi thought as he looked at his hand. '_What do I do? I can't figure out what do with these's cards. There just a bunch of...piece_.' Yugi closed his eyes in thought. '_How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba_?'

'For some one who claims to have faith, your giving up to easily Yugi,' a familiar voice said making Yugi to turn around in the darkness to see his Grandfather standing there. 'Listen some times the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place.'

'Ah, like the Millennium Puzzle?' Yugi asked as he kinda understood what his Grandfather was saying.

'Exactly,' Mr Mutou agreed. 'Each piece builds a greater entity.'

'Grandpa!' Yugi called out when Mr Mutou vanished from sight.

'Like the pieces of a puzzle Yugi!' Mr Mutou's voice called out to him. 'Remember!'

'Puzzle?' Yugi thought in surprise. 'When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait, Grandpa said that Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster.'

Yugi thought back to when his Grandfather told about the card.

"Quite your stalling Yugi!" Seto ordered him. "Or will you forfeit the match?"

"I never forfeit." Yugi glared at Seto before drawing a new card. 'Another piece of the puzzle.'

"Draw any card you like, but it won't change a thing," Seto told him as Yugi placed a monster face down. "My Dragon's maybe frozen for another two turns." Seto reached for his deck and draw a new card. "But, my new monster's under no such spell!" Danica and Yoru made a face as the new monster that Seto summoned. "The Judge Man. With an attack power of 2200."

The Judge Man attacked the monster Yugi had put down and destroyed it.

'I can attack with the Dark Magician,' thought Yugi after he draw from the deck. 'But, he won't stand a chance when Kaiba's Dragons are free from my spell.' Danica and Yoru let out a gasp when a magician wearing purple robes, hat, and shoes while carrying a lime green staff appeared cause to them it was like Deja-vu to them. "Dark Magician, attack!" The two girls watched as the magician held up it's hand and destroyed the Judge Man while Seto's life points dropped to 1000. "Your Judge Man falls."

"Oh, a sacrificed that doesn't even faze me," Seto stated after putting on an act of sadness as he draw another card. "And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is...the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi gasped before moving back a step when the third Blue-Eyes appeared on the field. "Now my Dragon attack!" Danica groaned covered her eyes as Seto's Blue-Eyes destroyed the Dark Magician which dropped Yugi's life points to 400. "So tell me Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon will be free to attack. This game is over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. It's over Yugi. You were never a match for me."

"Don't listen Yugi!" Joey called out to him as Yugi looked at his hand.

'_Kaiba had three Blue-Eyes along_,' thought Yugi in surprise. '_He only wanted Grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him_.' His eyes then looked down at the deck. '_My only chance now is to assemble all five piece of Exodia, but the odds are against me_.' Yugi moved to reach out for the deck. '_I don't think I can do this_...'

To his surprise it looked like the deck was moving away from him.

'The deck, it sense's my doubt,' Yugi cried out in shock only it wasn't his voice, but a deeper one just like the person who took over during the duel, but to make Yugi even more confused, his spirit almost disconnect from his body. 'Don't lose focus, Yugi! Don't lost faith! Concentrate!'

The two spirits merge back together again when Yugi started to concentrate harder thinking that he should listen to the voice. It was then that two of them noticed the mark on their hand. The same mark that Téa draw on all six them: Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yoru, Danica, and herself. The symbol that reputate their friendship. It was then that he noticed his friends circle around the deck with this hands over it.

'Yugi, we're right here with you,' Téa told him with a warm smile.

'Yugi, you got to believe in yourself,' Tristan added.

'I know you can do it Onii-san (Big Brother),' Yoru informed him as she gave a sisterly smile.

'Don't give into Seto's words Yugi,' Danica spoke up next her deep violet orbs shining as she smiled at him gently. 'Cause it's not over until the last card is played.'

'You can do it,' Joey encouraged. 'Just kick Kaiba's butt.'

"Their right," Yugi agreed. "I got to believe in the cards the same way my friends believe in me."

"Draw your last pathetic card," Seto called over. "So I can end Yugi."

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba," Yugi informed him. "But, it contain..." Yugi held up a card with a head of a monster. "The unstoppable Exodia!"

"Ah," Seto cried in shock. "It's impossible!"

"I've assemble all five special cards," Yugi went on. "All five piece of the puzzle!" A ten points star appeared onto the field before hands and arms came out of it followed by the rest of the monster.

"Exodia!" Seto yelled as the brownish-yellow monster stood in front of the Dragons. "It's not possible. No one's ever been able to call him!"

"Exodia!" Yugi called out. "Obliterate!"

Exodia summoned from his hands a ball of golden energy before he threw it at the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons which destroyed them while bring Seto's life points down to 0.

"He did it!" Joey yelled with a smile. "Yugi, you won!"

Yoru and Danica clasped hands and started to jump up and down with glee while cheering though they did feel for Seto a bit.

"This can't be!?" the young boy yelled in shock. "My Brother never loses!"

Tenshi placed a hand on his shoulder while Tsuki looked at him sadly.

"You play only for power Kaiba and that's why you lost," Yugi told him. "But, if you put your heart in the game then there is nothing that you can't do!"

"But, how?" Seto asked himself. "How could I lost to him?"

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know..." Yugi started as a golden eye appeared on his forward before he threw out his hand. "Then open your mind!" Yoru and Danica looked up to see Seto fall to his knees. "There Kaiba. Maybe now you can begin to see."

After being congratulated by his Sister and two friends, the three of them left the arena and Kaiba Crop.

...My Line...

It was few days later and Danica stood with Yoru watching a duel between Joey and Téa.

"Joey, make a move already," Tristan told him as he watched along with Yugi and three others.

"Alright, here you go tough guy," Joey said as he placed a card down. "My Rocko is going to knock your block off." Téa turned her face down monster card into face up to show what it was to the others. "Yeah, Téa, like that wimpy card has any chance again my giant rock guy. Give it up!"

"Guess, I don't stand chance unless maybe I use..." Téa stated as she picked a card from her hand and placed down face up. "The Breath of Life card."

"Huh?" Joey asked confused. "Can she do that?"

"Oh, yeah," Yugi answered him with a smile.

"The Breath of Life wears down rock monsters," Yoru added in.

"Reducing them to rumble," Danica finished with a giggle.

"That brings your life points down to 0 Joey," Téa told him with a smile. "Once again you lose and I rock."

"You stink at this game," Tristan stated while Danica just shock her head.

...My Line...

Danica walked out of the school once it ended only to come right to a stop and turn around when she heard her name being called.

"Yugi? Joey? Yoru" Danica asked confused as the two boys walked up to her.

"Do you want to come with us to the Game Shop?" Yugi asked her with a smile.

Danica shock her head at the question.

"Sorry, but I have go home," she answered. "My Aunt will lose it if I'm not home today and when she's upset not even my Uncle can stand up to her."

Yugi and Yoru let out a sigh of disappointment before smiling at her.

"That's alright," Yoru said.

Danica turned back around and ran out of the school building while waving over her shoulder.

"See you three tomorrow!" she called out to them.

...My Line...

The young Mousy opened up the door to her home and stepped in while pulling it closed behind her. Danica raised an eyebrow as she looked around and then at the floor before she took another step. When she got two steps away from the door, the floor gave forcing the young Mousy to jump back to the door.

"Great," she groaned while placing a hand on her forehead. "Just what I need coming home from school." With another groan, she shot forward and jumped over the hole only to have to grab the side of the pit before using her upper body strength and saw that she'll have to ran for it. "I HATE THESE DAMN TRAPS!" Making it to the end of the hall in no time at all and walked into the main part of the house. "I'm home."

Daiki looked over at her with a smile while Riku held a stop watch while Daisuke was talking to a blue haired man.

"That's a new time Dani," Riku told her once she stopped the stop watch. "Your just one minute under Daisuke's old record."

Daiki laughed quietly when he noticed the vain throbbing in Danica's forehead.

"By the way Dani, you got some thing in the mail," Daisuke called over to her. "Risa put it up in your room."

"Alright," Danica said as she headed up to get it. Once she back down stairs carrying a box in hand they all walked into the living room.

"I have a bad feeling about this Niwa," the blue haired male stated.

"You always have a bad feeling Satoshi," Risa giggled.

Danica and Daiki rolled their eyes at the two of them before turning their attention back to the box.

"So who sent it?" Daisuke asked.

Daiki looked at the returned address with a thoughtful look.

"It's from the Industrial Illusions," he answered after reading it over. "But, why would they send Danica anything. I mean..." He back tracked at the glare he got from Danica. "It's been over a year since she's been in a Duel Monster tournament."

"That's what I thought you meant," Danica growled making Satoshi smirk while Risa giggled at the two.

"Well, open it," Riku encouraged her.

"I don't think she should," Satoshi spoke up again. "We don't know what's in it."

Danica looked at the package like it was a ticking time bomb.

"I'm afraid that I have to say that I totally 100% agree with Uncle Satoshi," Danica second.

Daiki let out a sigh before he grabbed the package from her and opened it instead. Inside of the box was a magenta right hand glove, two golden four point stars, and a video tape.

"That doesn't look so bad," Daisuke said as he looked over the back of the couch.

Daiki took the tape from the box and put it into the VCR. When it started to play the CEO of Industrial Illusions: Maximilian J. Pegasus appeared on the screen.

"_Hello Danica Mousy_," Pegasus greeted with a smile. "_I've been watching your duels and I must say that I'm impressed with your skills. So I'm inviting you to my tournament on my inland_." Danica looked uninterested. "_But, let's make this more interesting shill we_?" Danica and Daiki shared a look with each other. "_I have some one you might know, but then again you never meet him_." The camera then turn to a young man who was chained to the wall. He looked like a male version of Danica, but with black angel wings that were also chained. "_Your Father. The Great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy_." Riku, Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi gasped as what they thought was confirmed. "_Win this tournament and you get your Father back, but lose and not only do I get your soul, but your Father would be sealed in the Black Wings along with his other half. Forever_!"

The TV screen went black after the tape ended. Danica stared at the screen with a blank look.

"My Father is the Phantom Thief himself?" she asked as she looked over at the adults.

Risa and Riku moved to kneel in front of Danica with sadness in their eyes.

"We wanted to tell you when turned 17," Riku told her.

"It's the reason you were trained to steal," Daisuke added.

"You were to make your first heist after we told you," Risa informed.

"Those who remember Dark are expecting you to take up his legacy," Satoshi finished. "We didn't tell you when you were younger because we wanted you to live like a normal child until you were ready."

Danica looked down at the ground before she stood up and walked back to her room while the twins and her two Uncles looked at each other as Daiki just continued to look at the screen.


	2. 2: Journey to the Duelist Kingdom!

_**Chapter 2: Journey to the Duelist Kingdom!**_

**_Hisoka Hikari: Hello, Everyone. Well, now that's chapter one is up here's chapter 2, but first the Disclaimer._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! _**__c__**_ause if we did then_**__**Téa**__**_would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all. I also don't own _****_D. though if I did then Dark wouldn't be sealed in the Black Wings with Krad. And I do not own anything Digimon related like the Legendary Warriors. I do however own Danica Mousy while a good friend of mine known as _****_Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou, Tenshi _**__**Keitaku, and Tsukiakari Etoile**__**_**.**_**

__**Hisoka Hikari: S**___**o enjoy the story. And plus Read and tell me what you think of it! Bye-bye!**_

_**P.S. Creative criticism is fine by me as along as it's not flaming criticism.**_

…My Line...

_Long ago when the pyramids where still young: Ancient Kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory, but from these Shadow Games erupted a war that threaten to destroy the world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the Dark magic away imprisoning it for all eternity within the mystical Millennium Items. But, even eternity doesn't last forever cause now 5000 years later a boy named Yugi unlocks the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energy for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games just as the brave Pharaoh did 5000 years ago._

…My Line...

Danica walked into her classroom with a thoughtful look which caught Yoru and the cousins Tenshi and Tsuki. The three girls looked at each other when the young Mousy sat at her desk not all paying anyone any mind.

"A tournament to Duelist Kingdom?" Téa asked as she stood next to Yugi. "Isn't that an island?"

"So that's where Pegasus' is keeping your Grandpa?" Joey asked next while standing next to Joey.

"Maybe," Yugi answered him. "The only way to know for sure is to become a constant. The boat is going to be leaving in two days."

"But, you can't go," Téa told him. "It could be dangerous."

"I have to go," Yugi informed them. "It's the only clue that I have to rescuing Grandpa."

"I still can't believe," Tristan finally spoke up from where he was setting. "Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your Grandpa's soul way and now toying with you."

"Right," Joey agreed with Tristan. "And without invitations we can't even go there with ya. I wish we could help you pal."

"This is bad," Téa stated.

The cousins and Yoru walked up to them looked worried.

"Well, want to know what's confusing?" Yoru asked getting the other four to look at her.

Tenshi points over her shoulder at Danica who was now looking at a black feather hair clip.

"The fact that Danica is not responding to anything we say," she answered for Yoru.

"I-I'm worried about her," Tsuki stated shyly.

Yugi looked down thinking before he looked at his Sister and her friends.

"You don't think that she could have gotten an invitation to Duelist Kingdom as well, do you?" he asked.

Both Tenshi and Tsuki looked at each other while Yoru looked worried. Both Mutou Twins looked over at Danica who was now putting her waist length deep violet hair into a ponytail before adding the hair clip.

"Hey, Yugi," Tristan spoke up getting them to look at him. "Check this out." Tristan picked up two cards to look closer. "According to this card the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dalliers."

"Three mill?" Joey asked in shock.

"So what Tristan?" Yugi asked. "Who cares about money at time like this?"

"Give me that!" Joey ordered as he took the card from Tristan. "Ah, three million."

"Guess Joey does," Yugi answered his own question.

Téa looked over at Danica with something akin to worry for once having never seen the young female so out of it before.

"We can worry about Joey's mind set letter," Téa told them. "Right now we need to figure out what's up with Danica."

Yoru shared a look with Tenshi looking worried and confused.

"I guess we can try talking to her again," the younger Mutou stated.

With that the 7 of them over over to Danica who was looking at a book she had gotten out without really seeing it.

"Danica?" Yugi asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

The young Mousy looked up at them with eyes that held worry, confusion, and anger to the point that they where almost unfocused.

"What's wrong Dani?" Yoru asked.

Danica's eyes came back into focus a bit, but it still held the emotion with in them.

"It's nothing," she finally answered in a monotone.

The 7 of them reeled back in shock at her tone. It was as if she became an empty shell of herself.

"We're worried about you, Danica," Téa spoke up. "We just want to help you."

"Yugi and Yoru already have enough on their plate with getting their Grandfather back," Danica informed her. "So I would like for them to focus on getting him back and not on anything else or my problem."

Just before Téa could say anything else the teacher walked into the classroom and called for order.

…My Line...

It was two days later and Danica was just walking out of the bathroom wearing a black knee length robe having just tooken a shower. She went across the hall to her room. The four wall of her room were painted black while her carpet was a nice rich violet color. Her furniture was made out of redwood from her dresser to her bed frame painted black. Looking over to her bed once the door was closed she saw that her covers where a violet color, with a sigh Danica removed her robe.

With the robe off, she went to her dresser where she pulled out matching red bra and underwear which she strapped and pulled on before walking over to her bed where her clothes where laying. Danica picked a navy blue mini skirt that she pulled on before she accessorized it with a black skull/cross bone buckle belt. She picked up and pulled a dark violet tight v-neck tank top over her head before adding a black jean vest opened over it. The young violet haired Mousy sat down on the bed and pulled on a pair of black mid thigh length sock and violet semi upper-calf length flat boots.

Walking back over to her dresser to picked up the golden bracelet with an Egyptian eye in the middle of it from that she's had since she was 15 and placed it on her right wrist before she picked up and put on two silver bracelets on her left wrist. Danica then finished the look with a single silver Egyptian neckband around her neck before she grabbed a black outlined in violet backpack.

"Kyu," With smiled at her.

Danica looked over to where the white rabbit was setting was it watched her finish up.

"You need to stay here With," she told the bunny. "But, don't worry, I'll make sure to bring back Father even if it's the last thing I do."

"Kyu!" With cheered in it's own way making the young Mousy to smile.

"I'll see you when I get back With," she told it as she walked out of her room making sure to leave her door up.

Knowing that she had everything and didn't need to check, Danica walked down the stairs, said bye to the Niwa and Hikari families, and left the house.

…My Line...

Looking around the docks, Danica noticed three familiar people up ahead though they where about 10 feet way from her. Getting a bit closer to them, the young Mousy noticed that the three people where the Mutou twins and the two cousins: Yugi, Yoru, Tenshi, and Tsuki. Not wanting to let them know that she's there yet, Danica moved away from them.

"Attention all Duelist!" a voice boomed out making the four High School students to look at the ship and up. "Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions! You received Star Chips with you invitations that would grant you entry into the contest. Your all elite invited by us after close examination of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have an equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you have chosen your cards and how well you play. Now Duelist crossed the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom!"

Danica looked over at her three friends before they moved to get in line with the others waiting to get on board.

"Present your Star Chips as you aboard the vessel," a voice told them. "Thank you. Next."

Danica let out a sigh as she took her Star Chips out getting ready to show them to the guy when all of a sudden a new voice yelled.

"Hey you!" the voice explain. "Get out of here! Only official contests are allowed on board."

"How do you know I'm not official?" an all to familiar Brooklyn accent like voice asked.

Danica looked over up just as Yugi looked around the others in line and saw two men in suites dragging a young boy with dirty blond hair away from the ship.

'Joey?' the violet haired teen thought looking confused.

"Cause official duelist aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches," one of the suites answered.

"Joey?" she heard Yugi ask. "What the?"

She watched as the twins left the line and went over to the three guys wondering how this even happen and why.

"Stop your struggling," the same guy said. "We're going to have to throw you out."

"No way," the blond said. "I came here to duel and I'm going to duel."

Yugi and Yoru had just reached them making all three to the look over at them as they came to a stop.

"Leave him alone," Yugi told them.

"Hey, Yugi, Yoru," Joey greeted.

"Joey?" Yugi asked again. "What are you doing here Joey?"

Yoru looked at Joey with a raised eyebrow.

"Did ya really think I was going to let ya do this one your own?" Joey asked. "Come on help me out?"

"He's with Us," Yoru told the suites. "You've gotta let him on?"

"Only people with Star Chips are allowed on board," the suit told them. "No expectations. You understand."

"But Joey has a Star Chip," Yugi told them. "Didn't he tell you?"

"I do?" Joey asked.

"See," Yugi told him as he held out his hand.

Joey reached out his own hand and Yugi placed a Star Chip in his hand surprising Yoru, Joey, and the two suits. Jenny smiled at this after a few minutes of being surprised.

"What's this?" Joey asked.

"According to this card a Star Chip is proof that one is a duelist," Yugi answered as he held up a card.

"Hmmm..." one of the suits hummed. "That maybe, but all participant are given two Star Chips. You'll be at a disadvantage."

"Maybe," Yugi agreed as Danica walked up to them. "But, I'd rather take that chance then to go to the Duelist Kingdom without my friend. I need him."

"Yugi..." Joey said being at a lost for words.

"What do we do?" the other suite asked his coworker.

The first suit pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and then placed it to his ear.

"Mr. Pegasus," the suit greeted. "We've got a problem Sir."

"Are you sure about that Yugi?" she asked making the twins and Joey to look at her.

"Danica?" Yoru asked confused.

"What are you here for?" Joey asked her.

Danica rolled her eyes before pulling out her own invitation to the tournament.

"What do you think?" she asked back.

Yoru and Yugi gasped in surprise while Joey just blinked in surprise.

"I thought that you had to much going on at home to worry about dueling," Joey informed her.

Danica let out a sigh.

"I do, but..."

"But, what?" Yoru asked.

Danica looked over at the younger of the twins.

"Let's just say that you and Yugi aren't the only ones with some one on the line," she answered before turning around.

Joey, Yugi, and Yoru gasped as they watch her walk away and back to the line.

...My Line...

Danica let out a sigh as she leaned on the railing just as the ship sat sail feeling blow throw her hair making her smile a little bit as Yugi, Yoru, Tenshi, Tsuki, and Joey joined her by standing on her left side.

"I'm glad they allowed you on board Joey," Yugi told him.

"Only because you sacrificed one of your Star Chips for me," Joey answered. "But, if any of the other duelist finds out that we only have one Star Chip each, they could really try and take advantage."

Jenny looked at him with a raised eyebrow thinking that he's an idiot.

"Then be quiet about it," Yugi told him.

Joey looked out over the ocean with a smile as Domino got smaller.

"Kinda of exciting, huh, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Yugi answered.

Danica turned around to walk off when she saw a blond haired woman standing behind them.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked.

Joey, the twins, and cousins turned around to look at her and Joey was drooling over her already making the girls to roll their eyes.

"Wow."

"So your the Yugi kid everyone's talking about?" she asked.

"Hoho," Joey said in a love sick voice. "Check it out."

The blond haired woman bended down to look at Yugi more closely.

"I'm amazed a squirt like you could bet Kaiba," she told him. "Your famous you know?"

"Thanks you very much," Yugi told her. "I think."

The blond stood up straighter before Joey went and opened his big mouth.

"Hey, Miss," Joey greeted. "I'm a really good friend of the Master Duelist. In fact..."

"Look," the blond snapped at him before looking back at Yugi, "your either a champ or a chump. Cut this five lose. Their fashion challenge and deserve to be crushed in the games."

The blond turned to walk away and Joey just continued to drool.

"Please crush me?" he asked.

"I'll crush you all eventually," she answered. "The names Mai."

The four girls felt their eyes twitching in annoyance because of Mai wondering who she thinks she is.

"I would love to crush you Blondie," Danica growled.

Mai turned around and looked at her for the first time since she showed up before her eyes widen in realization of who Danica is and got stars in her eyes.

"Forgive me Miss Mousy," she said. "I didn't realize it was you. I'm a hug fan and I'm looking forward to dueling you in this tournament."

"Huh?"

"Thanks," Danica said a bit unsure.

Mai smiled before she turned around and walked off leaving Joey, Danica, the twins, and cousins together just standing there looking off after her.

...My Line...

Danica felt like sneaking out of the place as Joey started to cause a scene though she just stood where she was standing.

"Hey!" Joey yelled at the guy. "Is this a joke or what? This is a Luxury Cruiser." He turned around with his arms folded over his chest. "I know you got better rooms somewhere." Just then the suit from before came running in at that moment.

"You again!" he yelled.

"We cut you a break and now your causing more trouble."

"Do you want to get thrown outta here?"

Danica let out a sigh as she watched Joey make a fool of himself before she looked next to her to see a weird looking guy standing next to her just as a guy who looks like a bug appeared next to her next.

"Hey?" the bug said with surprise. "Aren't you that kid Yugi?"

Yugi turned towards the voice to get a surprise at who he saw.

"Yeah, and your…"

"Weevil and Rex, the Dino Duelist," Joey finished for him.

"Ha," Rex laughed. "Your waiting your time with those guys. The privet rooms are reserved for the finalists in the previous tournaments, like us."

Danica rolled her eyes as Yugi started to talk to Weevil about his win over Rex.

"Congratulations on winning the regionals Weevil," Yugi told him.

"It was nothing," Weevil said.

"Yeah," Rex agreed. "I went easy on him that time."

Joey moved forward way from the suits with a smile.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Well, me, Danica, Yoru, Tenshi, Tsuki, and Yugi are going to take the tournament this time. Right guys?"

"Huh?" Danica said. "Joey. I hate to seem like a geek, but the correct way to say that sentience is Danica, Yoru, Tenshi, Tsuki, Yugi, and I not me, Danica, Yoru, Tenshi, Tsuki, and Yugi."

"Huh?"

Weevil was the first to recover from the shock of Danica going geek on them.

"To tell you the truth," he started. "Winning the last championship didn't feel like mush of an achievement. I can't really consider myself the champion until I defeat the duelist who beat Kaiba, but I'm sure I'll be battling against you in this tournament Yugi. I'm looked forward to it."

"I'm looking forward to it, too," Yugi agreed.

"I'm looking forward to some Dino Devaluation," Rex told them.

"Well, I'm going to put your Dinosaur under a spell and then cut them down Dino brain," Danica told him.

Rex turned to her to say something, but jumped back in surprise when he layed eyes on her for the first time.

"Your...your...your the Warrior Caster," Rex stutterer.

Danica looked at him with a smirk before turning around, but stopped turned half way to look at them all.

"I really hope that all of you boys are ready to kick it up a notch when we reach the island," she said before walking away.

Joey stared in awe as she walked off towards her room that was given to her because she was well known like Seto Kaiba.

"Wow," he said. "That girl knows how to get a guy to stay on his toes."

Yugi nodded in agreement as he watched her walk off, too, though he just couldn't help, but smile as Danica disappeared into the crowd. The other three girls giggled to themselves before they left as well.

...My Line...

After checking out her room, Danica walked up to the railing leaning against it letting the wind blow through her hair like before not noticing Yugi coming outside till she heard his voice.

"Danica?" he asked making Danica turned around to look at him with a smile on her face that he returned before they went over to a table where they sat down. "Danica if you don't mind me asking. Who did Pegasus Black Mail you with?"

Danica looked down at her hands before locking eyes with him.

"My Father," she answered.

"Your Father?" Yugi gasped in shock.

Danica nodded her head she once again looked down. "He said that if I win then he'll let my Father go, but if I lose then I lose my Father...forever."

Yugi looked down at the box he had in front of him and glared at nothing.

"Hey, Yugi, Danica," Joey greeted as he walked up. "I got some good trading in."

"Hey, let us 'em?" both Yugi and Danica asked.

"A Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon, and Shield and Sword," Yugi said.

"Great," Danica told him.

"With this magic cards combined with your monsters you'll have a real strong deck," Yugi told him.

"Alright," Joey said happily. "So now I'm ready to win every duel I play."

"I think your about to find out it's a bit harder then that," Danica told him.

"Here, add this to your deck," Yugi stated as he handed Joey a Time Wizard card. "It can be helpful in a tight spot."

"Thanks," Joey told him as he took the card. "I'll take it. I can't get over how mush your always helping me out."

Danica smiled at the two friends before looking towards the sound of foot steps to see Weevil coming up which made her frown seeing as she hates bugs, snakes, and spiders, but whose counting.

"Ah, we meet again," Weevil said in mock surprise.

Yugi turned around while Joey just looked up to see Weevil standing there.

"Oh, Weevil," Yugi said in surprise.

Weevil walked over to the side of the ship and looked out over the ocean before turning around to face Yugi, Joey, and Danica.

"The evening wind sure feels nice," he told them. "So did you trade for any good cards Yugi?"

"Nah," Yugi answered. "I'm going to duel with the cards I've brought along with me."

"And what about you, Miss Danica?" Weevil asked Jenny next.

"I use Spellcaster and Warrior-type monsters/traps/magic cards, so I have no use for none Spellcaster and Warrior-types," Danica answered.

"I figured as much from you two," Weevil said. "You used those Exodia cards in your duel against Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all."

"Could I possible see those legendary rare cards?" Weevil asked the both of them.

"I don't see why not," Yugi agreed. "Just be careful with them, OK?" Yugi handed Weevil the five Exodia cards. "Here."

"So this are the cards that are used to summon Exodia?" Weevil asked.

"Nah, really," Danica said with a sarcastic tone. "We never noticed." Joey sniggered while Yugi just sweat drop though Weevil portended that he didn't hear her at all.

"For a long time I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards, but I couldn't come up with anything." _{Hisoka: Ah, poor little baby. NOT! Your a creep Weevil.}_ "Until just this moment."

"Huh?"

Danica gasped when she cought onto what Weevil was doing when he turned around and walked to the railing and ran to stop, but she didn't get there on time because Weevil had thrown them into ocean.

"Say good bye to Exodia!"

"NO!" Yugi shouted in despire.

Danica looked at Weevil with a look that could kill him if looks could kill anyone that was.

"*Laugh* Now there's no one who can challenge me," Weevil said as he walked off.

'Don't get to confident Bug boy,' Danica thought.

"Why you..." Joey growled.

"My cards," Yugi said in distraught as he leaned over the railing. "Those are the Exodia cards that my Grandpa gave me!"

"I'll get them," Joey said as he jumped over board.

"NO!" both Danica and Yugi shouted.

"Joey don't!" Yugi called out.

"Joey, where are you?!" Danica asked.

Danica almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw Joey's head appeared above the water, but she was still worried.

"I promise I'll get them for you, Yugi!" Joey called back to him.

"Joey, their not worth drowning over!" Yugi called out to him.

"No worry Yugi. There see I've got one of them."

"Joey!" Yugi shouted. "Swim back to the ship."

"No way!" Joey told him. "At least this time there's something I can do to help some one I care about. Current sure is strong though it's hard to fight, but if I punk out now then whose going to help my Sister Serenity." Joey was able to get another card. "Just three more now!"

"JOEY!" Yugi shouted before he dived over the railing making Danica freak out as Yugi swim over to Joey. "Just hold on!"

"Ah, Yugi," Joey said. "Just three more."

Danica let out a gasp when she saw Joey go under out cold just as Tenshi, Tsuki, and Yoru ran up to her.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted in alarm.

The four girls ran along the side of the ship trying to find something to help bring them back up onto the ship when all of sudden a ladder was thrown over the side for them making the fours to look up to see two people they known as Téa and Tristan.

"YUGI!" Téa yelled.

"Are you ok?" Tristan yelled next.

"Grab hold!" Téa yelled again.

"Hurry!" Tristan yelled again.

"Téa, Tristan!" Yugi shouted in happiness.

The four girls ran over to them and helped them pull Yugi and Joey up making Yugi smile at all three of them as they got both him and Joey up back onto the ship.

"That was close," Yugi told them. "I'm glad that you two showed up. Really glad."

"We're a team," Téa told him. "We stick together."

"We'll always watch your back," Tristan finished.

"Thanks guys."

"I'm sorry Yugi."

"Huh?"

"I really am," Joey went on. "I was only able save two of your cards."

"It's ok Joey," Yugi tried to tell him.

"It's not ok," Joey told him. "It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anyone. Especially my Sister, Serenity."

"Serenity?" Yoru, Yugi, and Danica asked.

"Really?" Téa asked. "You have a Sister Joey."

Danica looked at Joey with a sad look wondering what if it's that bad.

"Our parents divorced years ago when we were kids," Joey told them. "She lives far away with my Mother. My Sister has really bad eyes since she was born and eventually she'll go blind."

"I'm sorry," Yugi told him.

"Thanks Yugi," Joey said. "She sent me a massage. The Doctors told her that the time has come and soon her eyes well be impossible to fix even with surgery, but there are specialists who can preform the operation now before it's to late. They can save her eyes sight, but there's no way I can pay for the operation. I have to win for her. Winning the Duelist Kingdom and getting the prize money. That's the only way I can help Serenity!"

All of them stood looking at the sunset as the sun rosed to start a new day.

"We'll do our best Joey," Yugi told him. "You for your Sister and me for my Grandpa."

"That's right," Tea agreed, "we'll do this together."

Danica smiled before she turned around and walked off to head to her room where she could grab her bag and get ready to get onto the earthy ground again.


	3. 3: Into the Hornet's Nest!

_**Chapter 3: Into the Hornet's Nest!**_

**_Hisoka Hikari: Hello, Everyone. Well, now that's chapter one is up here's chapter 3, but first the Disclaimer._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! _**__c__**_ause if we did then_** __**Téa**__ **_would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn't exist period because I'm not an Anzu's English self Téa fan at all. I also don't own _****_D. though if I did then Dark wouldn't be sealed in the Black Wings with Krad. And I do not own anything Digimon related like the Legendary Warriors. I do however own Danica Mousy while a good friend of mine known as _****_Counting Sinful Stars owns Yoru Mutou, Tenshi _**__**Keitaku, and Tsukiakari Etoile**__**_**.**_**

__**Hisoka Hikari: S**___**o enjoy the story. And plus Read and tell me what you think of it! Bye-bye!**_

_**P.S. Creative criticism is fine by me as along as it's not flaming criticism.**_

_…My Line..._

_Long ago when the pyramids where still young: Ancient Kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory, but from these Shadow Games erupted a war that threaten to destroy the world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the Dark magic away imprisoning it for all eternity within the mystical Millennium Items. But, even eternity doesn't last forever cause now 5000 years later a boy named Yugi unlocks the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energy for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games just as the brave Pharaoh did 5000 years ago._

_…My Line..._

Danica walked to the side of the ship as she was putting her hair up into a ponytail letting a few strains to frame her face before she hosted her bag up a bit onto her shoulder. She let out a sigh well leaning on the railings watching as the island drew near listening to Yugi, Yoru, and the others talk for she wasn't standing that fare from them.

"Man," Joey said. "This Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place." He then looked at Yugi. "Finding your Grandpa's not going to be east."

"Well, we've got to start somewhere," Yugi told him.

Danica let out another sigh as the ship pulled into the dock where she saw more suits which made her roll her eyes at the insane measures that Pegasus took and it appeared she wasn't the only one.

"Wow," Joey said in awe. "Check out the suits."

Yugi looked around at them before his eyes rested on Danica who he never noticed moved away from them. He and the others walked to stand next to her which made her look up at them to see that they where smiling at her to which she returned the smile. They all looked back out as a ramp was placed to where they could walk off of the ship.

"Attention all Duelist please disembark in an orderly fashion," a voice on the loud speakers told them.

"Téa, what if one of those security guys find out that the both of us are stowaways?" Tristan asked Tea a bit fearful. "We atta just play it safe and swim back."

Danica looked at Tristan with a raised eyebrow thinking that he was an idiot and it appeared that she wasn't the only one.

"We're in the middle of nowhere lamebrain," Téa told him. "If you can just try and act normal then we'll be ok."

Danica sweat dropped before she moved to the ramp where she followed the other duelists down to the ground with Yugi, Yoru, and the others following. She just rolled her eyes when she heard Tristan mumbling his breath about acting cool and what not.

"Hey, you!" a voice called making them all to stop and look back. "Don't be nerves. Your our guest here."

"That right," Tristan said as he turned to face the guy and bowed. "I'm your guest." He then turned around and walked over to where Jenny and the others where standing. "I think I just had a heart Atk."

"Way to play it cool Tristan," Téa told him. "That wasn't suspicious at all."

Danica glared at Téa finding it rude to say something like that to a friend though she only hanged out with Yoru, Seto, and the Cousins.

"Alright," Joey cheered. "Every single one of us made it here! Safe and sou-ACHOO!"

Téa jumped out of the way when Joey sneezed making Danica wish she had cold medicine on her.

"You'll never have cought that cold if it wasn't for Weevil," Yugi told him.

Danica looked over at the ship to see the bug freak just walking off it.

"Speaking of our wormy friend," Joey said having seeing him, too. "It seems he just slithered his way off the boat and is already looking to start some trouble." By now they all where looking at him to see a smirk on his face. "That slime ball. I would love to wipe that smirk off his face."

'I would, too,' Yugi thought. 'But, we don't have time for Weevil right now.'

"That makes two of us," Danica agreed as she turned to walk away.

Téa looked at her for a bit and was just about to call out to her when Tristan beat her to the punch.

"Hey, wait!"

Danica stopped and looked back at them with a confused looked on her face.

"Yeah?" she asked. "What is it Tristan?"

"Where are you going?" Téa asked. "Aren't you going to stay with us?"

Danica shook her head as answer to Téa's question.

"I want to be on my own for right now, but I'll be there when Yugi and Yoru have their first duels," she answered.

Danica turned around and walked off with a wave over to her shoulder leaving Yugi and them looking after her. At that moment the guy who greet them the other night walked up to greet them again.

"Welcome all Duelist," one of suits greeted. "Please follow the stairs to meet your host."

"That castles got to belong to Pegasus," Yugi told him friends.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joey asked as he walked by Yugi.

With that every duelist started to walk up the stairs to the castle.

...My Line...

Yugi and his friends were half up the stairs when Téa stopped walking after she saw a young boy with white hair standing in the trees.

"Huh?"

The others stopped at looked back at her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What did you see Téa?" Yugi asked her.

"It looked like Bakura," Téa answered as she pointed into the trees.

"Bakura?" Joey asked confused, "from school?"

"Again with this Bakura stuff," Tristan mumbled.

"Where is he, Téa?"

They all looked to where Tea as still pointing to see nothing.

"That's two times that I've seen him now, but he's not there anymore," she told them. "Maybe it's all in my head."

They all continued up the stairs with the rest of the duelist.

...My Line...

Danica stood off to the side in the front looking bored, but she kept massing with her locket around her neck hoping that she could really save her Father. Danica stood there trying to block out the other duelists as the talked about the tournament and the other duelists that were there.

"Wow. Look it's Weevil Underwood. He's the Regional Champion."

"And that's the runner up Rex Rapter."

"And there's Mako Tsunami. He's ranked 3rd."

"And over there," one of the others said. "Standing off to the side is the Warrior Caster Duelist herself, Danica Mousy, and she's the number 2 rank best Duelist in the world."

"Wow. These all the best Duelist in the world, but where the world's champ? Kaiba?"

"Did you hear? Some kid beat him on his own turf, too."

"Are you serious?"

"I thought that Kaiba was the best."

"He was, but not anymore. Yugi's the kid to beat now."

Danica looked over at Yugi to see him blushing from embarrassment as Joey elbowed him gently in the back.

"Attention! Please gather around? Your malevolent host is anxious to greet all of you."

Danica looked up at the balcony to see Pegasus walking out.

"Boy, what I wouldn't give for just five minutes alone with that guy," Joey growled.

'I'm not leaving this Island till I save my Grandfather,' Yugi thought. 'No matter what Pegasus has planned for me.'

"Greetings Duelist," Pegasus said. "I am Maximillion Pegasus." Danica rolled her eyes at this. "It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me the worlds greatest Duelists, but come tournaments end only one shall be crowned King of Games. I applaud you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creative, and with conning for this tournament well tests your skills like never before. To track your progress through out the tournament you each been given a dueling glove." He held up a glove with star like slots on it. "You also been given two precise Star Chips." He then held up two Star Chips as Danica, the cousins, Yoru, and Yugi placed their dueling gloves on their right hand with their Star Chips in place. "You must wagerer them as each duel you compete into advance to the final level of the computation to clam the 3 million dollar prize money you must win 10 Star Chips. 10 Star Chips well admit you into my Castle where you'll face me in one final duel."

'If Grandpa's here,' Yugi thought. 'I bet my Dueling Glove he's hidden away in that castle, but I'll never be able to get in there with all of this guards around. We're just going to have to win enough Star Chips to get inside.'

"This is going to be a tournament of the likes you've never experience before," Pegasus went on. "State of the art dueling arenas cover this entire island and intriguing your dueling wars well be in effect. I can tell you what these new rules are, but what fun well that be? You'll discover them as you compete though you won't last very long. Remember to think boldly, think strategically, and duel merically. You have on full hour to prepare both your decks and yourselves. When the sky lights up with fireworks the duels well begin."

'I've just gotta win,' Yugi thought as he watched Pegasus leave. 'I just gotta.'

Danica was also watching Pegasus walked back inside the castle before she turned to walk away, but to only be pulled over to the cousins, Yoru, Yugi, Téa, and Tristan by Joey. Yugi, Yoru, the cousins, and Tristan smiled at her which made her smile back at them, but Téa didn't look to thrilled having her around. All 7 of them walked back down the stairs with the rest of the crowd and just kept on walking. They soon stopped on a dirt path away from the other duelist as Joey turned to Yugi looking worried.

"Yugi, I don't think I can win this thing maybe you'll best take your Star Chip back," Joey told him.

"Nah," Yugi said. "Keep it. Your little Sister is counting on you to win the tournaments price money for her."

"Thanks man," Joey thanked.

"You can do it," Téa told him. "You've just got to steer clear of the more experiences Duelists first."

"Try the more inexperienced Duelists," Danica told him.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "It's all about working your way up."

"Thanks you guys," Joey said. "Well, Yugi between your grandpa and my Sister we can't have room for mistakes."

"Right," Yugi asked.

They all looked back at the castle when they heard bangs.

"The fireworks," Téa pointed out. "It's starting."

"Let's do it," Yugi told them.

...My Line...

As they continued to walk Joey looked at Yugi who was standing next to him.

"So what's your plan Yugi?"

"I might as well stick with Weevil," Yugi answered. "After all we have a score to settle."

"I was hoping you'll say that."

Danica and Téa both looked ahead to see a figure standing near the trees almost in shadows.

"Uh...Isn't that him?" Danica asked.

Yugi, Tristan, Yoru, Tenshi, Tsuki, and Joey looked to where the two girls where looking at to see Weevil standing there before Yugi's eyes narrow a bit.

"Weevil," Yugi mumbled before yelling loudly. "WEEVIL! I CHALLEGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Weevil laughed before he turned and ran into the trees making Danica's eyes narrow.

"Hey!" Yugi called after him. "Wait!"

"I can't believe it," Joey said in shock, "Weevil's running." It then that Yugi ran took off after Weevil. "Hey wait."

Joey, Téa, Tristan, Yoru, Tenshi, Tsuki, and Danica ran after Yugi as he chased after Weevil.

...My Line...

All eight of them ran through the forest following Weevil trying to catch up to him though he has a head start. It was then that moths started to fly in front them, behind them, and over head making Danica think about back on the ship and back to what Weevil told them.

"Where are all these moths coming from?" Tristan asked.

"Yuck," Téa said. "Their disgusting!"

"He's fast for a small guy," Tristan pointed out.

"Maybe your just slow for a big guy," Yoru teased.

"We'll never catch him," Joey said. "As long as the whole island is in bond we'll be running all day."

"Joey's right on this one," Tenshi agreed.

'What is Weevil up to?' Yugi thought as he ran ahead of his friends. 'He's wanted to duel with me ever since we meet on the boat. So what's he's running for?' "What did he say on the boat?" Yugi thought back to the ship to before Weevil through his Exodia cards overboard. 'It must have something to do with the new rules, so I better figure what and fast.'

...My Line...

It wasn't long till they came upon a clearing where they saw Weevil standing in the middle of it with a smirk on his face.

"There he is," Joey pointed out.

"'Welcome,' says the spider to the fly, 'you flew right into my trap again'!" Weevil said.

"It's about time you answered for what you did one the boat Weevil!" Yugi yelled at him as he stepped forward before the upside down pyramid around Yugi's next glowed making Danica and Yoru gasped quietly to themselves. "YU-GI-OH! Alright Weevil." Danica's eyes widen when she heard a deep voice and her eyes got wider when she saw a boy who looked like Yugi standing in front of them. "It's time to find out if your good at dueling just as you are at running away."

'It happened again,' thought both Yoru and Danica.

'He can't be Yugi,' Tenshi thought as she also noticed the change in him. 'Can he?'

'This is really weird,' thought Tsuki as she looked at the Yugi look alike.

"Was I simply running away or was I cleverly weaving you into me web?" Weevil asked.

"It's Time To Duel!" 'Yugi' stated.

"As you wish!" Weevil hollered.

At that moment the ground started to shake making Danica staggered and almost fall backwards onto the ground till a strong arm wrapped around her to keep her from fallin over. With surprise Danica opened her eyes that she never knew she had closed and saw a pair of slight crimson colored narrowed ones looking at her.

"Are you ok?" that deep voice asked.

All Danica could do was nod while trying to hide her blush as the ground continued to shake under them.

"Ah!" Tristan screamed as he tried to keep his balance. "It's an Earth quack!"

The 'Yugi' look alike glared over at Weevil as he kept a firm hold on Danica to help her keep her balance.

"What have you done?" he asked.

The four girls hold in a gasp as the ground started to open up.

"Look," Tristan told them. "The entire ground is transforming."

They stared in shock as a duel arena rosed up out of the ground.

"It's gigantic," Téa said.

"Man," Joey said in shock. "These aren't going to be like the duels back home."

"You've stepped into a hornet's nest and there's no way out," Weevil told him.

"What is that?" 'Yugi' asked.

"These's arenas must be sat up all over the island," Joey stated.

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Danica thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Now I'll just meet you out on the field."

Danica growled as Weevil ran over to the red part of the arena and got on it with a smug grin before her attention to 'Yugi' who had let go of her and made his way over to the blue part of the arena.

"I don't like this," Joey said as Yugi got into place. "Weevil is a little to cocky."

"I've noticed that you have only one Star Chip Yugi," Weevil decided to point out. "I guess that's means I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament. Once your gone everyone elses' well be east pickings." Weevil looked over at all of the other Duelists that had arrived before his eyes landed on Danica, Yoru, Tsuki, and Tenshi and he got a smug grin as he looked back Yugi. "And I'll have the pleasure of taking either Danica Mousy, Yoru Mutou, or one of the cousins as mine own."

The four girls shuddered before they back a bit though Danica hide half way behind Joey who had clinched his hands into fist while Yugi's eyes narrowed even more at Weevil.

"Not if I take your two first," Yugi told him. "And leave the girls out of this."

"What?" Weevil asked in shock.

"This well be an all or nothing match for the both of us," Yugi answered. "However, the girls are not to be apart of this."

"Ha, why should I risk both my Star Chips when you only have one?" Weevil asked.

"Because I have something else that I think you want," Yugi answered him as he held up his deck. "My whole Duel Monsters Deck."

"So you'll risk your Grandpa's Deck?" Weevil asked. "Fine by me. Winning all of your cards well be an excellent way to exterminate you once and for all as well as take one of the girls as my Queen when I win this tournament."

Once again the four girls shuddered at this while Danica hide even more behind Joey though her face showed concern for Yugi.

"Exterminate?" Téa asked.

"Swat that little twerp like a mosquito," Joey encouraged. "And show him that the girls are not someone you can win."

"Wow," a voice from behind them sounded. "Sounds like a duel is starting over there."

"That's Weevil Underwood, but who that other guy?"

"That guy is Yugi Mutou," Joey answered. "He beat Kaiba." Danica sweat dropped when he turned around to face the other Duelists. "And I happen to be his best friend Joey Wheeler." He then gestured to Danica. "Well, this young lady here is Danica Mousy also known as the Warrior caster Duelist." He then gestured to Yoru. "She's, Yoru Mutou, the younger twin of Yugi Mutou and the Legendary Duelist." Joey gestured to the Cousin. "Those two are **Tenshi **Keitaku, and Tsukiakari Etoile, cousins of Seto Kaiba and best friends of Danica and Yoru. And these two..." Joey then gestured to Téa and Tristan. "These two are trespassers."

Tristan and Téa anime fall at Joey's blunt ways of saying things.

"I never thought I'd see a Weevil and Yugi match up until the finals."

"Weevil's a regional champs. No new kid stands a chance against him."

Joey, Danica, Yoru, the cousins, Téa, and Tristan turned back to the duel that was about to start.

"Well, Yugi. My adoring public and one my future Girlfriends is waiting so we should begin."

For the third time that day in about the same hour the four girls shuddered and Danica remained half hide behind Joey.

"Let's Duel!"

Yugi: 2000

Weevil: 2000

"Let's see how you like me Killer Needle."

A bee-type monster appeared out onto the field making the girls fake gagging.

"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first. This massive monster well match your annoying insect point for point. Attack!"

"Killer Needle let's show that annoying Mammoth your stinger. Attack!"

Danica stared wide eyed at the scene as Weevil's bee remained on the field while Yugi's monster went to the graveyard.

"NO!"

"Gone after only one sting?" Weevil asked. "He must be allergic."

'I wonder if he'll leave me alone if I said I was allergic?' the girls thought at the same time.

'I don't get it,' Yugi thought as he looked at the field. 'Both creatures were equally matched. It should have been a stalemate.'

"Have you yet to began to figure it out why I lead you all the way to this forest area?" Weevil asked. "If you just looked around then you'll see that this area is an exact replica of out surrounding environment. One part Wasteland and one part forest. And who thrives in the forest? Bugs. The must powerful insect rule the forest so as long as I play my bugs in the forest area I get a field power bonus. I guessed you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament well have exciting new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rule book like I did then maybe you'll be the one getting a field power bonus instead of me."

"He cheated," Joey stated. "He lead us here to him an unfair advantage."

"He's a freak Joey," Danica pointed. "What did except from him?"

"That's so mean," Weevil said as he forged hurt.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Danica mumbled as she backed away.

"Go ahead call me a cheater," Weevil told them with smugness. "You'll just angry that you didn't think to swipe the rules yourselves and because you didn't little Yugi is about to get stung." Danica raised an eyebrow when Yugi started to cackle, but it made her blush and for some reason she felt like that Yugi, she meet and the Yugi whose dueling are two people in the same body. "What? How could you be laughing?"

"Because take a look at your furious killer now," Yugi told him.

Danica turned her attention to the field and saw some thing was happening to the big ass bee.

"What?" Weevil asked as he looked at his monster to see that it vanished. "Oh no, my monster. What have you done to my monster?" Weevil looked at his dueling platform. "This makes no sense. My creature was super charged with the field power bonus, but according to this Yugi's creature became just as powerful."

"Looks like my Mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest."

"The field point advantage was suppose to be mine alone," Weevil said in shock. "My Queens, forgive me for this miss calculation."

"Uh?"

Everyone's attention was the four girls who were freaking out on the inside, but glared at Weevil on the outside so they turned attention back to the duel.

"Yugi knock this creep into next week!" Danica yelled up at him.

Yugi looked at her for a bit feeling his face heat up at just the sight of her making him look away quickly before anyone noticed the red on his cheeks and across his nose. He knew that little Yugi saw Danica as a new friend that he was able to make because of his Sister, but when he looked at her, he felt his heart rate pick up over time and whenever Weevil tried to hit on her, he wanted to make Weevil suffer because he felt that only he should be the one to have her plus when he looks at her, he got a feeling that he had seen her before, but in a different time and life. He also felt a strong need to protect Yoru, little Yugi's twin Sister, like she was his own Sister.

Danica raised an eyebrow at the stranger behavior that Yugi was showing, but thought of it seeing as the others didn't notice it yet. Yugi decided that he'll try and figure out these feelings that he has for the violet haired girl later and returned his attention to the duel.

"I've been wondering some thing on the boat ride over here Weevil," Yugi stated. "Why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? As soon as I saw this holographic design it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on kinda of like a home field advantage. What's makes this island so special is the fact that it contains every type of field imaginable so when you deliberately lead us to this spot you were clearing hoping to get some kind of field point advantage."

'Well, this stinks,' Danica thought with an indifferent look. 'I use Spellcasters with a few Warrior-type monsters and most are Dark- and Light-type Spellcasters and earth-type Warriors. This is such a drag.'

"Your offly cleaver to put it like that Yugi, but figuring out one rule won't be enough," Weevil pointed. "There's are surprises hidden under every rock and I know them all."

"You can beat him Yugi!" Téa, Yoru, and Danica yelled at the same time before Yoru and Danica glared at Téa while Yugi blushed upon hearing Danica cheer for him.

"Don't let that flee scar ya," Joey continued as he sweat dropped at the three girls next to him. "He's bluffin'."

"Really?" Weevil asked. "Let's see how you handle this bluff?" Danica gagged as Weevil summoned another monster to the field. "My Hercules Beetle well do more then crawl under your skin."

'Even thought I know about the field power bonus it's, too, late now to rebuild my deck,' Yugi thought as he looked at his hand. 'I guess this combo attack is my best bet.' Danica and Yoru raised an eyebrow wanting to know what he was doing now. "I play Feral Imp." A green monster appeared on the field and Danica almost awed at the creature thinking that it was a lot better then Weevil's monsters. "And now I add this Horn of the Unicorn so that it's magic well raise my attack points."

Danica felt a shudder run through her when Weevil laughed.

"You'll have to do better then that," Weevil told him. "Hercules Beetle attack!"

"Feral Imp! Magic Lighting attack!"

Danica gasp when Weevil's creepy bug was able to destroy Yami's monster with ease even thought the Feral Imp had more attack points.

'This is really troublesome,' Danica thought

'I should have stayed home,' thought Yoru.

The Cousins let out sighs as they glared at Weevil.

"Yugi's attack didn't even phase that thing."

"Somethings screwy," Joey agreed.

"My Feral Imp's Magical Lighting attack should have destroyed your beetle," Yugi pointed out, "is this another trick Weevil?"

"Well, this bits," Danica whispers to herself.

"No Yugi," Weevil answered. "I just thought you'll know that all monsters with the field power bonus are resist to any kind of magic attack, but since my Hercules Beetle successful deflected your Lighting attack he still had enough power to destroy you puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your life points."

They all watched as Yami's life points dropped down to 1350.

"I hope one of you are ready to be my Queen."

"I rather jump off a cliff then be with you," the girls told him.

Yugi and the others looked at them in shock though Yugi hide the fact that he'll die if she did jump off a cliff and he just couldn't figure out why either. Yugi turned back to the duel with scowl on his face while the others just looked worried not only for Yugi, but for Danica's sanity as well.

"Even that 4 eyes freak's weakest bugs are going to be hard to beat as long as he got that field power bonus," Joey pointed.

"Yeah, but it's not like it can be turned off," Tristan reminded him.

"That Weevil is a no good cheat," Téa stated.

'For once I agree with Miss Pink Princess,' Danica thought with a sigh.

"It's your turn, so make your move."

'Maybe I should use my next monster to defend,' Yugi thought as he placed a card face down. 'By putting my monster in def. it well take the hit, but my life points well be spared.'

"So we're defending now are we?" Weevil asked. "Very cleaver. Sure monster is in def mode then I can't see it's def points so I can't be sure if I can beat it, but even your strongest monsters can't stand against my Basic Insect." Danica let out a sigh as the thought 'oh goody more bugs' run through her mind. "Not only does he get a field power bonus, but I'm upgrading him with a Level 3 Laser Cannon and a Level 2 Power Boost."

'Even more great,' Yoru thought. 'A bug with weapons. How troublesome.'

'No. Now he's insect's so powerful that monster doesn't stand a chance and once it falls my life points are next.'

"Now Yugi for every innocent little bug you've ever squashed, stump, crushed, or infumigated...it's pay back time!" Weevil shouted as his monster attacked and destroyed Yugi's defending monster with ease. "You'll have to do better then that if you hope to survive my bugs Laser arsenal."

"Then I play this card."

'This is not good,' Tsuki thought with fear.

'Hmm, another def card no doubt and I'll make sure that defending is all can do,' Weevil thought. "I'm going to keep you one the def. Attack now with any monster and you'll incessantly activate this trap card."

"That Weevil's got Yugi cornered," Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "He can't ever counter attack."

'I repeat not good.'

"As long as my trap card remains in play your powerless to make a move against me," Weevil started to brag. "So does my tightening web making you scrum? Does knowing that you'll lose either Danica or Sister or friends once this is over make you afraid?"

"If he says anything like about us or calls us, his Queens again and I'll make him fear the name Danica Mousy," Danica growled.

'He's so busy bragging that he's not even paying attention to my moves,' Yugi thought. 'Maybe I can play a little trap of my own.'

Yugi placed a card face down in the spell and trap card Zone.

"Face it Yugi, I've got you pinned down and while your unable to attack me, I'm able to attack you anytime I want. Each time you cower I create a new monster." Weevil place another bug monster out on the field. "Keep drawing Yugi." Danica watched as Weevil summoned another bug and Yugi just keeps drawing and placing card in defense mode. "My army of insects just keep getting bigger."

'Any bigger and I think I'm going to be sick.'

"I'm going to whip out all of your monsters in an all bug biskerk."

'That's right Weevil put all of your monsters out on the field,' Yugi thought. 'That's exactly what I'm counting on.'

"Just look at our Yugi," Téa Tea stated, "he's so confident up there."

"I know," Joey told her, "when he's dueling it's like he's becoming a totally different guy."

Danica looked at the Yugi that was dueling with a smile as she realized that he just might be a different guy and she had this feeling that she had meet him before when she first layed eyes on this Yugi.

"What'd ya know?" Weevil asked. "I'm down to my last monster and you know what that means Yugi. I can exterminate ya."

"We'll see what my cards have to say about that," Yugi told him as he drew another card. 'Yes, the Dark Magician. This perfect. There's no way Weevil can resist him as a target.' Yugi looked up at Weevil as he place the card on the field in def mode. "Alright Weevil. I defend with the Dark Magician."

Both Yoru and Danica seem to flinch upon hearing the monster's name.

"Excellent, I'll destroy your favorite card first," Weevil told Yugi as he took the bait, "Now my pet power up your Laser Cannon." The damn bug did as it was told to do. "Attack!" Danica raised an eyebrow when Yugi started to cackle. "Why are you laughing?"

"Weevil, your not the only one who can play a trap card," Yugi told him.

'What?"

"You were so busy trying to flirt with the girls and brad standing that you paid no attention to the cards I put in play," Yugi answered.

"But I thought they were all monster c-c-cards."

"Not all while you loaded the field with bug monsters I prepared a special surprise," Yugi explained. "The power of my Mirror Force Trap Card."

"Hold your fire!" Weevil told his monster, but it was to late.

"To late Weevil," Yugi stated. "You've already ordered the attack on my Dark Magician and Mirror Force well reflect it right back at you!"

The girls watched as the Dark Magician appeared on the field kneeling while the attack of the Basic Insect bounced off an invisible Mirror right back at Weevil and his monsters destroying for good, however, Danica's eyes where on the Dark Magician who she noticed looked at her for a brief moment from the corner of his eyes before looking at Weevil with a glare.

'That was weird,' Danica thought with a raised eyebrow as Weevil's life points went down to 555.

"M-my life points are devastated," Weevil said in shock.

"Way to go!" Joey and Tristan cheered.

"Yeah Yugi!" Danica and Téa also cheered which ended up with them glaring at each other again.

"That's the way, Yugi!" his Sister and the cousins cheered.

'He destroyed my army of beautiful bugs,' Weevil thought. "How dare he?'

"Your a lair and a cheat Weevil," Yugi pointed out to him. "And it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are destamated, your life points are low, and as you, yourself said before, you've used up all of your monsters."

"Actually I lied about that, too," Weevil told him. "I still have my most formidable monster waiting in the wings and this unconquerable insect well squash you down once and for all."

_The four girls continue to watch the duel while Yugi didn't look happy at all and Weevil was looking smug making them to let out a sigh once again._


End file.
